


Spinner's End

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Spinner's End, Young!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: For milotzi's birthday, this illo is based off one line in a song from way back in the last century. It's a song that always makes me think of Snape - so, a bit on the darker side...Anyone care to guess? :D
Comments: 53
Kudos: 102





	Spinner's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milotzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/gifts).



> Ding! Ding! Ding! gingerbred guessed the song!  
> here's a link to it:  
> [My Little Town - Simon & Garfunkle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__Ro3eGuznI&app=desktop)  
> and a link to the lyrics for anyone who is interested. :D  
> [My Little Town lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/simongarfunkel/mylittletown.html)
> 
> _"Flying my bike past the gates of the factories..."_

[](https://imgur.com/xnWT6q4)  



End file.
